deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The LEGO Movie Battle Royale
Description Who is the TRUE Master Builder? Beginning Wiz: Despite being a movie-long commercial, the LEGO Movie is a pretty successful movie based on children's toys. Boomstick: The heroes of this movie are the Master Builders, who are infamously known for damaging public property just to make super powered creations. Wiz: There are many Master Builders, from Batman to Dumbledore. However, these three are the core. Boomstick: Emmet, the Chosen One. Wiz: Wyldstyle, the athletic hood-girl. Boomstick: Vitruvius, the old, blind man. Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Emmet [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lk0JsSfqrfA Emmet's Morning - The LEGO Movie] Wiz: Let's say that you are an average person doing your day to day work. Suddenly, you stumble onto something mysterious, which caused you to go on a wild adventure. Boomstick: Pretty much Emmet's life in a nutshell. Wiz: Emmet was just another LEGO construction minifigure doing the day to day work. Emmet: Goooooood morning, apartment! Boomstick: He has a wrench that can fix things and a drill that can destroy cracked objects and create miniature shockwaves! It is powerful enough to drill into a Micro Manager. Wiz: Emmet is also the only Master Builder who also has a knack on following instructions. Boomstick: But all that changed when Emmet followed Wyldstyle into a hole which led him to touch the Piece of Resistance. [https://youtu.be/jEBXUWANx3g Emmet's Mind - The LEGO Movie] Wiz: After being locked up by Bad Cop, rescued by Wyldstyle, and going on a wild goose chase across the Old West, Emmet realized that he is known as "The Special," making him a key player in defeating Lord Business. Boomstick: All for finding the cap of Krazy Glue. Wiz: However, Emmet has not actually built something from scratch yet. The only thing that Emmet can really think about building early on is a double decker couch. Boomstick: Not that useful until it can save everyone from a destroyed submarine. Wiz: But after a failed infiltration and a beheading, Emmet and his allies were locked up in the Octan Tower. Boomstick: Then he did the wildest idea ever: jump off a skyscraper with a battery attached to him. Surprisingly, it worked. Not only did it free the other heroes, but he also broke into the real world! Wiz: It also meant that Emmet was able to get help from a kid named Finn. This really got him determined to save the world and become the newest Master Builder. [https://youtu.be/xOmoeytvesk Bricksburg - The LEGO Movie] Boomstick: Using his newly-discovered skills, Emmet tore apart several construction vehicles to build a giant mech that should have been in Gundam Wing! Wiz: Eventually, Emmet was able to stop Lord Business by a peace talk, saving the entire Bricksburg. Boomstick: But while he's at it, he is not as experienced in Master Building and can act a little clumsy. He is also not a high adventure guy. Wiz: But the whole adventure he went on ultimately changed his whole attitude. That is why he is known as "The Special." Emmet: I am a Master Builder! Wyldstyle [https://youtu.be/UcHRPbwGEMQ Emmet Falls In Love - The LEGO Movie] Wiz: Wyldstyle is a hood girl with a knack of building things from scrap parts. Boomstick: She first appears with a Dragon Ball-like scouter searching for relics. But when Emmet was about to report her, she used her own beauty to stun the construction worker as a distraction and maybe a love scene. That pretty much sent Emmet to the Piece of Resistance. Wiz: However, this caused the construction worker to be locked up, so Wyldstyle went to break Emmet out of prison and cause more chaos. Boomstick: But with that, she has special abilities that sets her apart. Because she is a girl, she has enhanced jumping and athletic abilities that lets her do moves like wall-jumping and ledge-clinging. She is even agile enough to dodge bullet fire! [https://youtu.be/28dBsFwoODc Wyldstyle Explains - The LEGO Movie] Wiz: Wyldstyle is fierce in her creativity, but she is also faithful to her own friends. Boomstick: Her master build abilities allow her to take random crap and rebuild it to make something completely different. For example, she salvaged old parts to make a get away bike for Emmet and her to escape into the Old West. Wiz: One more thing. She is also a former girlfriend with Batman. [https://youtu.be/676A6VymGCk Record Scratch] Boomstick: What? Why?! [https://youtu.be/rR9xfWajmjU Feel This Moment (Trailer Music) - The LEGO Movie] Wiz: Anyway, Wyldstyle is also girlfriends with Emmet, believing him to be the special predicted by Vitruvius. She has even held hands with both. Boomstck: Now for more important things. Thanks to some help, Wyldstyle is able to use the Octan Tower's broadcasting to lead the citizens of Bricksburg to save themselves from being glued on a day called Freedom Friday ... despite being on a Taco Tuesday. Wiz: Wyldstyle is a Master Builder capable of doing amazing things. The only weakness ever known is that she seems to work on her own and does not work well with others on building before Emmet calls for teamwork. Boomstick: One time, she even quarreled with other fellow Master Builders on the design of a submarine while trying to escape Cloud Cuckoo Land ... before it blew up underwater. She even criticized the Double Decker couch before realizing how much it saved their own butts. Wiz: Overall, Wyldstyle's key building skills make her a powerful combatant. Wyldstyle: We need to fight back against President Business' plans to freeze us! Today will not be known as Taco Tuesday. It will be known as Freedom Friday! ...But still on a Tuesday! Vitruvius [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-mmrfp_fEto Old West Town Theme - The LEGO Movie Videogame] Wiz: In the very beginning of the movie, Vitruvius and his allies worked to protect the Kragle from Lord Business. Boomstick: But that didn't work out in the end, causing the old guy to lose his eyesight and make a prophecy about a new Master Builder. Wiz: And so he remained in the Old West just playing the piano. Boomstick: Until Emmet and Wyldstyle suddenly broke into his place while being chased by police vehicles, which led to even more chasing all around the desert before Batman sent them to Cloud Cuckoo Land. Wiz: But despite being a blind man, Vitruvius is still a very skilled and experienced Master Builder, presumably more experience than the rest. Boomstick: He wields a staff that is actually a half-eaten lollipop. Who uses sticky food with plastic toys that can be choked? Anyway, the staff can open secret doors and double up as a swag boomerang that can destroy everything! It can even serve as a pole for himself and others to climb on. [https://youtu.be/sQXLmj6pJGs The Depths Mission Theme - The LEGO Movie Videogame] Wiz: Vitruvius has lead plenty of Master Builders, including the aforementioned Emmet and Wyldstyle, Benny, Green Ninja, Benny, NBA players, former Death Battle participants Michelangelo and Wonder Woman, and even past champions Batman and Superman. Boomstick: Too bad we never get to see Goku be a Master Builder. But then again, this happened. Wiz: Naturally, Vitruvius is able to build from other random items to create useful constructions. He is also bold enough to walk on tightpoles. Boomstick: He manages to do all of that ... blindly. How does he even know what blocks to put in? Wiz: No one knows for sure, but he likely senses the LEGOs, similar to how Toph senses the earth. Boomstick: Moving on, Vitruvius joined with Emmet and Wyldstyle in putting the cap on the Kragle. It didn't work out as planned. Wiz: This ultimately leads to his beheading by a single penny. Emmet: Vitruvius! Noooo! [https://youtu.be/yaERiFFE1X4 The Transformation - The LEGO Movie] Boomstick: And he died despite being voiced by the same person who voices a deity and even a cat poster. Anyway, Vitrivius has another form after his death: Ghost Vitruvius. Wiz: Ghost Vitruvius has pretty much the same abilities as standard Vitruvius. The only difference is that he is attatched by two strings. Also, he can still be defeated in his Ghost Form as seen in the videogame. Boomstick: His blindness can also lead to clumsiness, since he has crashed into a wall. But despite his flaws, you'll never want to mess with this senior citizen! Vitruvius: Well june bug, I really prefer the word 'experienced'! Death Battle [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZXe8-rfq25A Multi-Man Melee - SSBM] A hand grabs the LEGO minifigures of Emmet, Wyldstyle, and Vitruvius out of a toy box. It suddenly lands into a LEGO model of Bricksburg, and sparks started to form on the bases of the minifigures. Suddenly, all three came to life and prepare to fight. FIGHT! Vitruvius strikes first towards Wyldstyle, who jumps out of the way. He instead hits Emmet, who gets pummeled by the old man's attacks. Emmet takes out his drill and creates a miniature earthquake, causing Vitruvius to stumble. Meanwhile, Wyldstyle jumps back in and does a series of kicks on Emmet. Vitruvius seizes the opportunity to use the staff at Emmet and Wyldstyle, knocking them both. Emmet lands near a boulder machine, denting the machine. Luckily, he grabs a wrench and fixes it. The machine starts to roll boulders at Wyldstyle and Vitruvius. Wyldstyle wasn't ready and was ran over by one of the boulders. However, Vitruvius noticed a wheelchair ramp and a few bricks and used them to build something to redirect the boulders at Emmet. As Wyldstyle tries to get up, she gets ran over by the boulders. Emmet was shocked at this and tried running away. After some panting, he noticed a port-a-potty and a few other abandoned junk to create something as an attempt to attack Wyldstyle and Vitruvius. [https://youtu.be/yoJPpRKYlGY Attack on Cloud Cuckoo Land Battle Theme - The LEGO Movie Videogame] Emmet finally builds the final piece of the cannon similar to the Combo Cannon from the Halberd. He starts firing away boulders towards Wyldstyle and Vitruvius. Wyldstyle leapt out of the way, but Vitruvius's creation was destroyed as he got hit. Emmet also used the springy hand to grab Vitruvius and fling him into the air. However, it bought time for Wyldstyle to attempt to attack Emmet. However, Emmet fired a laser similar to the Kamehameha that knocked Wyldstyle away. However, the lollipop staff landed on Emmet, and Vitruvius landed and kicked him away from the Combo Cannon. He used parts of the Combo Cannon and other parts to create a mech that looks similar to the Invader Mech from Planet Robobot. Emmet, however, found some bricks and used them to build the Golden Lobster (based on the one from Halberd). Emmet's Golden Lobster and Vitruvius's Invader Mech clash blows with each other. Meanwhile, Wyldstyle took pieces from buildings and built a hoverboard that looks like Rush from Mega Man, only this time, it fires lasers. Wyldstyle fires a blast on both Emmet and Vitruvius, destroying both of the mechs. Vitruvius and Emmet continue to clash. Emmet used the drill again, but Vitruvius learned about it and used his lollipop staff to knock the drill away. Vitruvius kept knocking Emmet while building a net from contruction pieces. With Emmet helpless, Vitruvius also built a gigantic laser. It fired a Kamehameha-like blast, destroying the net as Emmet broke into LEGO pieces. KO! [https://youtu.be/H9wVg_CumKE Battle Theme - One Punch Man] Now, Wyldstyle and Vitruvius are standing opposite of each other, face to face, prepared for a fight. Both rush at each other. Wyldstyle and Vitruvius exchanged punches and kicks at each other, and the fight was pretty even. Later, Vitruvius jumped out of Wyldstyle’s attacks and threw his lollipop on the side of the building, allowing him to pole-vault. In response, Wyldstyle uses her athletic abilities to wall jump up the building to catch up. Wyldstyle and Vitruvius continued to fight as they go up, with no one having a distinct advantage. Vitruvius landed on a thin pole and tried to get across. Wyldstyle tried to knock Vitruvius off, but he reacted and countered Wyldstyle. Eventually, both made it to the top of the building. Vitruvius took parts of a building to build a rocket, while Wyldstyle uses broken machinery to create a laser machine similar to the Guardians from Breath of the Wild. Wyldstyle fired lasers, but the rocket weaved through the lasers before crashing into the laser machine, allowing Vitruvius to gain a slight edge. Wyldstyle still managed to keep up. Vitruvius knocked Wyldstyle into a rooftop garden, but Wyldstyle uses the pieces to build a punching arm. Vitruvius dashed at Wyldstyle, but before he could react, the arm knocked him far. [https://youtu.be/z3q7zmXc-Yk I Am A Master Builder - The LEGO Movie] However, Vitruvius is not done for. He quickly assembled a giant robot mech a size of a building. The mech fires missiles at Wyldstyle, but she dodged them all and made her way to a port, where she built her own mech from a cargo ship. Both of the mechs clashed at each other. Wyldstyle used the anchor as a grappling hook to tangle Vitruvius’ mech, but Vitruvius used the giant arm to punch at Wyldstyle’s mech. After a power struggle, both attacked each other’s core, resulting in the destruction of both of their mechs. Wyldstyle quickly jumped out first and tried to build a Metal Blade launcher out of several garbage bins and a dock. Vitruvius manages to get out of his mech, but the Metal Blades are launching at him. Vitruvius dodged the Metal Blades and started to whack Wyldstyle with his staff. Vitruvius successfully knocked Wyldstyle out ... [https://youtu.be/GcOkD661Ipc Strong Punch SFX - Dragon Ball Z] but a Metal Blade sliced his head off from his other body parts. After the slice, Wyldstyle was puffing due to exhaustion. [https://youtu.be/Fmd51MswJuc Dark Star - Kirby 64 (Planet Robobot)] But it’s not over! Vitruvius becomes Ghost Vitruvius, and proceeds to whack Wyldstyle with his staff, catching her off-guard. Wyldstyle jumps out and tries to get out of range, but Vitruvius threw his lollipop staff at Wyldstyle. She dodged it and used the staff as a pole to launch her into a building, where she uses an air conditioner to build a vacuum cleaner similar to the Poltergust. Wyldstyle jumped back into the action, now better prepared. She used the vacuum cleaner and sucked Ghost Vitruvius into the cleaner and jumped on it, which led to the defeat of Vitruvius once and for all. KO! Wyldstyle walked away from the scene while Vitruvius’ head rolled into the water. Wyldstyle also walked past Vitruvius’ staff and Emmet’s drill. Results [https://youtu.be/-WHlEDjojrg Everything is Awesome (Instrumental) - The LEGO Movie] Boomstick: Everything is awesome in this Death Battle! Wiz: Emmet, Wyldstyle, and Vitruvius all have the ability to master build, making this more of a match between experience, speed, and their approach to battle. Boomstick: Considering that all of them can Macgyverize stuff lying around with the power of imagination, attack potency and destructive capability are the least important to consider. Wiz: Despite being “The Special,” Emmet had the least experience and was too timid. Sure, he had a drill and was able to overcome his obstacles at the end, but Wyldstyle’s and Vitruvius’ traits and experience outweighed his, causing him to fall first. Boomstick: But deciding between Wyldstyle and Vitruvius is a bit trickier. Both had excellent reaction speed, and while Wyldstyle showed better athletic ability, Vitruvius had the better experience, making the match pretty even. Wiz: The deciding factor is consistency. In the movie, Wyldstyle showed a better consistency than Vitruvius in their feats, especially since Vitruvius is blind. Boomstick: Sure, Vitruvius may have been able to block lasers and even play the piano, but remember, he bonked his head on a door once and actually got killed with some spare change. Wiz: The common ability of Master Building did not make Wyldstyle’s victory a walk in the park, but her character and approach to battle ultimately allowed her to outlast the other two. Boomstick: In the end, Wyldstyle was able to keep it together. Wiz: The winner is WYLDSTYLE. Trivia - The intro to the Death Battle is a nod to the intro of Super Smash Bros. Melee. - References to the Kirby, Mega Man, and Zelda series were seen in the Master Builder creations. - If this fight were to be done, the fight would use stop motion animation in a LEGO playset. Poll Who are you rooting for? Emmet Wyldstyle Vitruvius Next Time ???: Now my moment has finally come. Brace yourself, Ganon, for the sting of my revenge! ???: This will be our final opportunity. We will not fail! ???: Let’s go, little guy! Now! Open wide, Ganon! ???: A hundred years in the making. Hold on, Princess. Our moment has arrived! These four may have fallen in battle, but who is the toughest among each other? Find out here! Category:SettleItInSSB Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:Lego themed death battles